mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft David reads Hilarious Windows Errors
Microsoft David reads Hilarious Windows Errors is a series by SnakeSpiderScorpion. Since it revolves around a different voice, several aspects are different (Penguin Pie). However, for Sam, Mike, and others, aspects remain from other TTS series as if they are the same characters (Sam's tacos and diarrhea infested toilet, Mike talks like a woman, etc.) Hazel and sometimes Mike are viewed as antagonists in this series. Season 1 In this season, videos have loose plotlines, such as conflicts with Sam, Mike, Hazel, Parental Controls, e-mail services, Microsoft, etc. The series went on an unexpected hiatus from March 14, 2015 to January 4, 2016. (S1/E9) was supposed to be released on July 6, 2015, but SnakeSpiderScorpion's video editor was messed up, and he was also losing interest of the TTS service (hence the expected release of (S1/E9) being almost four months later than the release of (S1/E8)). The season was finally concluded with (S1/E15) on October 2, 2016, making the first season span just three days shy of two years. *(S1/E7) introduced Internet. *Due to SnakeSpiderScorpion's uncertainty of how to get the voices, Sam, Mike, SSS-R-67000, and Mary did not make their first appearance until (S1/E8). *(S1/E9) introduced the NSA spy, and (S1/E14) introduced the Windows Green CEO. *(S1/E15) was the longest episode, being 26 minutes and 10 seconds total (including the subplot, the intro, outro, and Mary and Zira's duet). The error episode itself was only 17 minutes and 16 seconds long, but still ended up being the longest episode of the season. *(S1/E7) was the shortest episode, being only 6 minutes and 25 seconds long. *Microsoft David videos were at first uploaded with 720p quality. Starting with (S1/E4), videos were uploaded with 1080p quality, and then 1080p60(FPS) starting with (S1/E10). Subplots SPOILER WARNING! (S1/E11)-(S1/E12) subplot Towards the end of (S1/E11), an error shows up offering a cozy month-long vacation if the user chooses the correct button (out of three). David rejects this error, but Sam jumps in and clicks the button on the right, which was the correct button. However, Sam is denied this vacation because SSS-R-67000 detects that he still hasn't paid his taxes (a gag carried from the previous episode, which denied him from banana pudding and David's vibrating chair). The vacation is transferred to David, who leaves as Sam fills in for the last couple errors of the episode. He was also given his own episode (S1/E12) and his own episode of Microsoft David reads Engrish and Signs (which he seemed to enjoy more than reading errors). David returned in time for (S1/E13). The scene where Sam was denied this vacation was jeered and mimicked in (S1/E12) and (S1/E15), the former being a jumpscare (and making Sam shit himself) and the latter appearing to be the correct answer just before crashing. (S1/E14)-(S1/E15) subplot In (S1/E14), David fiercely admits that he refuses to recycle when yet another error from the Windows Green company shows up on the screen (this one stating that they will obliterate his computer's "immune system" if he refuses to recycle). The Windows Green CEO (often referred to as just the "Windows Green lady") orders the NSA spy to do just what the error said she'll do, giving her full control of David's computer. She takes this opportunity to try out new viruses called the Animeme Virus. the Super Mario BRUH Virus, and the Hypnotic LSD Virus. She voices over the scene during the Hypnotic LSD Virus and begins yelling at the viewer, which disturbs the NSA spy. He reveals that her manipulations of David's computer violate the Non-User Based Technological Interference Act of 1738 and sentences her to 33 years in the NSA jail. At the end of (S1/E14), David gets an error appearing to come from his local Microsoft store, which states that he's been chosen to be a test subject for their "new methods of bringing more people into their stores." David is just about to hesitate taking this job, but he is suddenly hit by a dart and knocked out. When he wakes up, he notices that he has been stuffed inside a suitcase that's been placed on the luggage compartment of an airplane in midair. (S1/E15) begins where (S1/E14) left off, about 10 minutes before the airplane lands. The pilot reveals that the airplane is headed to North Dakota (which is a stray island on the planet of Texas Beach). Unhappy with the passengers who have been acting rude and spoiled throughout the flight, she dumps the entire contents of the luggage compartment out of the plane while it's still in midair. David, being included with the luggage that got dumped out of the plane, falls out of the compartment and lands through the roof of a laboratory on the island. A robot in the laboratory frees David from the suitcase and offers him treatment because of his injuries after crashing through the roof, trying to keep him in the building. The robot goes into the other room and calls the Windows Green CEO telling her that their subject made it to the lab. He then gives David his "treatment" by tightly strapping his neck against the wall, choking him, and then leaving. Sixteen hours later, fully recovered from a hangover after escaping the NSA jail and spending the night at the bar, the Windows Green CEO finally makes it to the laboratory so she can do her job. She frees David from the neck strap on the wall and straps him again against a table after tying him up. Then she leaves to go shop for "radioactive goo". Three hours later, Mike shows up at the lab because everybody was worried about his disappearance back at home. The Windows Green CEO shows up just before he can free David and bring him home, but Mike knocks her out and calls the NSA, who locks the sleeping Windows Green CEO up in maximum security and pays for the boys' flight back home. David gets back on the computer when he gets home and gets an error, starting up the error episode. Season 2 Season 2 premiered on November 19, 2016, and is the current season. It is confirmed by SnakeSpiderScorpion that this season (and future seasons) are going to contain 21 episodes rather than Season 1's 15. * Starting with this season, errors are in front of a background and there is a tip of the day before the outro. * This season also features a new intro and outro that adapt to the 1080p60 quality. * Starting with (S2/E5), Microsoft David videos have been uploaded in 4K (2160p60). * Due to the imminent discontinuation of annotations, (S2/E5) also included a new outro that was exactly 20 seconds long and featured room for a question of the day and end screen elements (subscriptions and video playlists). * This season introduced Daniel late in (S2/E2), shortly before he was given his own episode in (S2/E3). * This season's thumbnail is the first thumbnail to be edited to fit with each episode. Subplots SPOILER WARNING AGAIN! (S2/E2)-(S2/E3) subplot Microsoft David gets an error that says "Windows has detected 1 threat on your computer. HAMMER TIME!!!" just before the computer proceeds to smash itself with a hammer. David takes it to the computer repair shop. The door locks behind him and the female employee at the counter already knew everything that happened: the error message and everything. It turns out that she is a rapist and the error was part of a plot to kidnap David and rape him, which she proceeds to do. Meanwhile, back at the neighborhood, Sam and the rest of the gang go down the line to see who is going to take David's place. None of them want to take over, and the gang worries that this may be the end of Microsoft David reads Hilarious Windows Errors. Just before they accept facts, a voice named Daniel enters and says that he forbids them from ending the series and that he will fill in for David if nobody else wants to. With David gone, Daniel fills in for him in (S2/E3). Near the end of the episode, Daniel is given updates on the events with David, where it cuts back to the computer repair shop. The rapist tries to get David to continue being submissive to this plot to rape him, but he will not budge despite her use of a whip. Eventually, she gets too tired from using the whip and passes out. David believes that this is his chance to escape, but the door is still locked. Just then, the impact of the fainting rapist causes some lit candles to fall to the ground, shattering and causing the place to burst into flames. David urgently starts screaming and pounding on the door to let someone in. Daniel, seeing what's happening, bursts through the wall on a motorcycle and promptly gives David his job back. David returns home just in time for Santa Claus to make an early arrival. Towards the end of (S2/E2) and in Christmas Morning 2016, it is revealed that Hazel paid the rapist to do all this, but was ignored by the rest of the gang. (S2/E5)-(S2/E6) subplot The background for the errors in this episode was a pink sky (as pointed out by the errors themselves). At the end of the episode, it is revealed that the sky is pink because David was doing marijuana. The NSA spy immediately drops in and tells David that he is under arrest and will serve ten years in prison. However, David refuses to come along, so the NSA calls in support. An alien ship comes in and abducts David, taking him to the prison. Sam tries to get Daniel to do the errors again, but Daniel refuses because he agrees with the rest of the gang about how bad it is to read errors. Internet, who was skipped the last time somebody was asked to fill in for the errors, says he would like to do it with his best friend, Chrome (who appeared briefly in (S1/E14)). Sam finally submits and lets them take over, still keeping in mind how crazy these two are. Links Warning: The series may not be appropriate to viewers under the age of 14. Season 1 playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgRB1rsPQiQPeTz4rdwf9hUxK0vCadkq8 Season 2 playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgRB1rsPQiQPVcZu4ozTmUc3u94mQMK93 Category:Series Category:Error series Category:Text to Speech Shows